elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Breton
Bretons (from the Ehlnofex "beratu," or "half")The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons? are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. According to the Third Pocket Guide to the Empire, they are descended from the Nedic and Aldmeri, while other sources claimed they were the mix of Atmoran and Aldmeri blood.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock The Bretons are sometimes called 'Manmeri' because of this. By game *Breton (Arena) *Breton (Daggerfall) *Breton (Battlespire) *Breton (Morrowind) *Breton (Oblivion) *Breton (Skyrim) *Breton (Online) *Breton (Legends) *Breton (Blades) High Rock High Rock is a western region of the Empire of Tamriel. It borders Hammerfell to the south-east and Skyrim to the north-east. It is mainly populated by Bretons. High Rock and the Summerset Isles are the only provinces of Tamriel that do not share a land-border with Cyrodiil. This region is known for its many small villages and towns and for the many grim fortifications that dot the hills and crags around them. In the past, these castles were the domains of many petty kings and lords that ruled the massive patchwork of small nations that used to make up High Rock. Physiology Bretons are the descendants of either an Aldmeri-Nedic or Aldmeri-Atmoran hybrid race of the First Era and are consequently termed as 'the mongrel race of Tamriel.' Their elven blood is heavily diluted, due to their ancestors intermingling with the Nordic population in Skyrim and High Rock. Bretons are sometimes called "Manmeri" as a result of the interbreeding, literally translating to 'man-elf.' Although their Aldmeri ancestry is shadowed by their appearance, they still inherit the magical affinity of their elven blood. Their physical features resemble their Nedic ancestors, including their pale skin tone and the obvious physical resemblance to Imperials/Nords, but some still inherit the frail, sharp appearance of the elves, along with the arrogance, and some do have slight points in their ears. History, culture, and talents They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically. Descendants of the Druids of Galen, their origins can be traced to the 1st Era of Tamriel's history, when the Aldmer intermingled extensively with the Nedic people. This mostly happened during the period in the First Era when Mer held Men as slaves, which lead to masters impregnating their female captives. Bretons are of medium height, with fair or medium hair. They are highly intelligent, willful, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to infuse their very being. Intermingling with elven blood has given Bretons an affinity for magic, though hardiness is also part of their heritage. Breton culture operates under the feudal system, and their society is agrarian and hierarchical. Religion The main religion in High Rock is the worship of the Eight Divines, along with three Elven deities, Magnus, Y'ffre, and Phynaster, and Sheor, who is unique to the Bretons, although most scholars agree that he is an offshoot of the Nordic deity Shor.Varieties of Faith: The Bretons A History of Daggerfall notes that Bretons in general are "hardly ever given to excessive religion."A History of Daggerfall Deities *Akatosh *Magnus *Y'ffre *Dibella *Arkay *Zenithar *Mara *Stendarr *Kynareth *Julianos *Sheor *Phynaster Notable Bretons *Alard Dorell *Annaïg Hoïnart *Antoine Dubois *Arslan II *Arzhela *Auberon Flyte *Barynia *Brusef Amelion *Byric of the Flame *Clarisse Laurent *Darien Gautier *Darius Shano *Delphine *Dortene *Emeric of Cumberland *Eadwyre *Elysana *Eselde Tamrith *Farangel Gardner *Gallivere Lariat *Gothryd *Joile *Lysandus *Nicolas *Nulfaga *Pierric *Ranser Branquette *Springheel Jak *Tiber Septim (implied)The Arcturian HeresyHolidays of the Iliac Bay *Uriel Septim IV *Woodborne *Wylon Montclair *Yric Flowdys Trivia *In and , Bretons are described as a tall people, but they are average height since *During the character creation in The Elder Scrolls: Arena the following is shown when a Breton character is chosen: "Know ye this also: Thy race is descended from the ancient Druids of Galen, quick witted and strong in the mystical arts. Thy folk are crafty and intelligent, a learned people who use their gifts to guide others to enlightenment..." *In , Bretons also worshiped a god named Ebonarm, one of the Yokudan divinities. *The fictional 'Breton' race is influenced by the real life Celtic Bretons who live in of Northwestern France. For example, both the fictional and real life Bretons have French and Celtic sounding names. The Bretonic Reachmen who inhabit the Western Reach and The Reach, have exclusively Celtic names. Some Bretons have Anglo-Saxon names such as Corrick Northwode, Thorley Aethelred, Cynric Endell, and Floyd Nathans. Appearances * * * * * * * * * cs:Bretonci de:Bretonen es:Bretón fi:Breton fr:Bréton it:Bretoni nl:Bretoen no:Breton pl:Breton ru:Бретон uk:Бретон Category:Bretons Category:Races Category:Mer Category:Humans Category:Articles Needing Citation